


Prompt: To build again.

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codependency, Gen, Regaining Memories, Set just after CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving HYDRA and tracking down those who'd fought at the Triskhelion, it is all Wanda and Pietro can do to try to regain the memories they have lost as they help new friends find one just as lost as they.</p><p>Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5456168">And all their world come crashing down</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: To build again.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt: And all their world come crashing down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456168) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts). 



> Written for a prompt, readable at my tumblr [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/135582953905/prompt-the-brainwhased-assassins-part-2-what), as a continuation of [And all their world come crashing down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5456168). Comments are ever appreciated.

**i.**  
Not all of their memories are clear. Even with Wanda’s scarlet snaking through their minds and pulling old images up from beneath the barren sands, they lack the context required to understand half of them, and frustrates them both. Wanda combs through her mind every night, finding more memories to fit into the web of their missing past, and when Pietro wakes to find her sleepless he invites her to do the same in his.

“Some memories may be easier to find in my mind,” he says, “or may add to what yours already say.”

Wanda smiles, and strokes his face with fingers and dancing scarlet, sending memories down the bridge between them.  _I’ve woven a little more together today_ , she sends.  _Let’s see if that calls up anything for you._

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
They still curl close when the time comes to sleep. Immediately after the battle in motels, later in the small flat when they track down Rogers and Romanoff and Wilson, out in the safehouses when Rogers agrees to let them help search out HYDRA. They may not have known they were twins before, but they do now, and while they will not be lovers again they still go to one another first for comfort.

They have not told the others their bond yet, and do not know if they will. It is easier as it is, to simply be Wanda and Pietro and close in a way it is up to them to interpret.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
“We know him,” Wanda says one day, when Rogers is looking over surveillance photographs.

“Bucky?” He says, and Wanda thinks she sees hope in his eyes. “You’ve spoken to him?”

Wanda shakes her head, “We worked with him during one of the attacks, before we regained our memories. They call him the Asset. If their programming is in place they’ll have him. If not they trained him well enough in concealment he’ll be hard to find.”

Rogers is quiet for a while and then, “Programming?”

It’s Pietro who speaks. “He’s like us,” he says, “Only worse. No memory, no information they haven’t given him. They’ve done it so much he’s almost childlike when without orders, and only an attack dog with them.”

Rogers’ face looks pained, and they leave him to his surveillance.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
_I think_ , Wanda sends one evening,  _I’ve found where we were from._  A flurry of memories comes down the bridge between their minds, linked in to memories they’ve already recovered. Signs and posters and great board with words in the Roman alphabet and the Cyrillic, reading out  _Novi Grad_.

Pietro sends a soft swirl of laughing wind.  _There are many Novi Grads._

Wanda pushes the image of the board at him again.  _Look closer. The map, the coat of arms and beneath it…_

 _Sokovia_ , Pietro says, and then,  _Wanda-_  and a flurry of memories.

Wanda sends scarlet in a smile and the memories the names and his memories have brought back for her.  _We’re getting there_ , she says, and in the world outside their two minds she strokes her fingers through his hair.  _We’re getting there._

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
Sometimes Wanda remembers what happened in the Battle over the Potomac, and the Battle in the Triskelion through memories that are not hers. As she’d gone darting through minds, ripping apart those of HYDRA she had absorbed parts of them, and echoes of their thoughts and their deaths still haunt her. Pietro is always there when she wakes, reaching across the gap between their beds to take her hand, to pull her close.

“Do you think,” Wanda whispers after a particularly bad nightmare, “We did the right thing that day?”

Pietro shrugs and holds her closer. “We did better than HYDRA,” he says, and it is settled.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
There are many dead ends in the search for Rogers’ Bucky, the one they know as the Asset, but Rogers never gives up.

“Are you sure he is still…” Wanda does not say  _alive_ , but Rogers fills the gap.

“I know he is,” he says. “The same way you would know if it was Pietro we were searching for.”

Wanda bites her lip and nods.

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
“I found it,” Pietro says one evening, after tapping away at the computer.

“Hmm?”

“Where we grew up,” he says. “Where we trained. Where they wiped our minds.” He is quiet a moment. “I think I’ve found our surname.”

Pietro shows her the screen and in Wanda’s mind a scarlet cascade breaks free.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
_Maximoff_  springs out from the news article, and the block of flats they had lived in, and the castle on the edge of the city. Memories spring up, flying from the spray of the scarlet wave, and walk her up to the castle, through the gates, to cells and gyms and a doctors office with a gold-and-blue staff and a room, deep deep beneath it all, with a chair of blinding pain and blank memories.

 _You found it_ , Wanda says, and she is not entirely sure if it is mind or body which does. Pietro’s arm loops around her waist where she stands, and her hand touches his shoulder.  _Thank you_ , she sends, and then,  _Want to see?_

Pietro’s eyes are bright and blue as she nods, and she lets her scarlet flood into his mind.

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
“We’ve found it,” Pietro says the next morning at breakfast. “Where we were trained, where they kept the sceptre and gave us our powers.” They have not told the others of the full extent of Wanda’s gifts, that she can enter minds and stir them up, but they knew they both recalled enough to research.

“Where?” Rogers asks, and, “The sceptre?” from Natasha.

“Good on you,” says Sam. “Where is it?”

“Sokovia,” Wanda says. “The city of Novi Grad, the castle just outside. It’s a HYDRA base and where they kept the sceptre. The city was going to hell and they used that to recruit people. To recruit us.”

Rogers blinks at Natasha, and Natasha lifts a phone, leaves the table. “I’ll call Fury,” she says, “And the others.”

“You’re certain?” Rogers asks, and Wanda’s hand tightens around her brother’s.

“Memories found the city. Research found our name.” Wanda lets out a deep breath, and lets scarlet dart around her fingertips, start stretching towards their skulls. “Do you trust me?”


End file.
